


Stupid Spiders

by fuckyeahdeafandasexual



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals
Genre: Arachnophobia, M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdeafandasexual/pseuds/fuckyeahdeafandasexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a spider in the bathroom. There is a fucking spider in the bathroom and TJ hates it. Really. Hates. It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Spiders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/gifts), [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/gifts).



> So. I wrote a thing. Inspired by @everyworldneedslove and @potrix-the-queerschlaeger talking about their arachnophobia, I decided to write a TJ/Tony fic about it :) I hope you like it!

There is a spider in the bathroom. There is a fucking spider in the bathroom and TJ hates it. Really. Hates. It.

He should have expected it. Of course. Every year, when it’s fall, the spiders come inside and hide everywhere. And then there is also Halloween, when people just absolutely love it use spiders as decoration. And TJ knows they are fake but it creeps him out no less.

(When Douglas and he were much younger, their dad had put a plastic spider on the kitchen wall as a joke. TJ smashed, in a moment of pure panic and fear, a wooden chair against the wall where the spider was. He would never forget the faces of his parents and Nana in that moment. When they finally understood how serious his arachnophobia was. Still is.)

TJ looks at the spider in the bath tub. He is considering smashing the hairy thing with something, probably the toothbrush he’s holding in his hand, when it starts to move. TJ can’t help but yelp and his body freezes. Of all the things he does when he’s confronted with those stupid motherfucking animals. Instead of running away or smashing it with something, he freezes.

His whole body just locks him up and he can only look at the spider who is moving. Spiders are awful, but moving spiders are worse. TJ wants to scream. Or to run away. But he can’t.

Stupid arachnophobia. Stupid spiders.

He feels two arms slipping around his middle waist. Tony must have been worried why he took so long before coming to bed. Together they stare at the spider who is trying to get out of the bathtub.

“J.A.R.V.I.S.? Can you ask Bruce to come here?” Tony asks finally his AI before leading TJ out of the bathroom. Because of course, it would be his luck to get a boyfriend who also has arachnophobia. A boyfriend who doesn’t dare to pick up spiders, but is such a huge nerd who took the time to learn all the facts about every single spider that exists. And there is a reason why they don’t talk about Afghanistan.

They go lay on the bed, TJ being cuddled in Tony’s arms. Tony softly pets his hair while doing something sciency on his tablet. TJ can’t stop thinking about the big hairy spider in the bath tube. His heart is pounding in his chest. They are lucky to have the Avengers around, he knows. The superheroes don’t even bat an eye at TJ’s antics when a spider managed to sneak into the tower and crosses his path.

(There was this one time in the laundry room, since spiders seems to like the warmth of the laundry machines, when he shrieked like a little girl and straight jumped into Captain America’s arms. He still hasn’t told Douglas about it because he knows he will never live it down if he does.)

Finally Bruce enters their bedroom with a glass jar and walks into the bathroom. A couple of moments he comes back with a closed jar and TJ can see the spider in it. He can feel his body tensing up but Tony shushes him and rubs calming circles in his back. Bruce just nods and leaves them alone. Hopefully to throw the spider from the balcony.

Now that the threat is gone, TJ starts to fall asleep with his head on Tony’s chest. He feels completely drained from the panic attack.

“I thought you were going to give me a good time?” Tony teases but TJ knows he doesn’t really means it. He tilts his head to put a lazy kiss in Tony’s neck.

“I will give you a good time in the morning,” TJ mutters before he falls asleep.


End file.
